A Game That Doesn't Want to be Prohibited
is the 208 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Ms. Aoi exited the staff room, embarrassed by the fact that she had forgotten the keys to the 2nd Science Lab, the room her class was supposed to clean. Meanwhile, the classmates were peeking into the room, interested in what Keima and Urara was doing. Urara continued to ask Keima if he wanted to play the "showing nakedness" game, for she wanted to imitate the stuff in the adult magazine. In fear of an unpleasant development, Keima wanted to escape from her eagerness. Urara kept teasing him by poking at him, but even when he tried to resist, he was too weak to push away the elementary school girl. Keima didn't want to decrease friendship points, but neither did he want to play this "showing game". Suddenly an idea came to Keima's mind. After all the resistance, Keima finally agreed that he would show his naked body. For the quickest shortcut, satisfying Urara by showing his body was necessary. After a few moments, Keima asked if he could ask a favor. "Please be gentle..." The children who were looking through the cracks of the door continued to watch in excitement. But at that moment, Ms. Aoi had arrived with the key to the room. The children at the door recoiled in surprise, which made the teacher wonder if they had already gone ahead and started cleaning the room. Ms. Aoi stepped towards the door to start cleaning, as the children attempted to stop her. When she opened the door, she froze as the key that she was spinning on her finger flew off. In front of her was a naked Keima, along with an Urara who was holding some lab utensils. The two children flinched by the teacher's entrance. Ms. Aoi tried to hear what had happened, but Keima broke into tears. Urara followed by also crying. As Ms. Aoi placed Keima's clothes back on, she wondered what had happened. At another part of the room, the children of the class found the porn magazine, and started to ask what it was. Devastated by the sight of such an indecent item, Ms. Aoi quick took the magazine away from the kids, wondering what could have happened. Seeing as to how the situation was quite serious, Ms. Aoi took Urara and Keima away from the lab room, while asking another teacher to watch over her class. Tenri noticed Keima leaving with the teacher, gazing at him in wonder as he, Urara and Ms. Aoi headed away. In the infirmary, Ms. Aoi took care of the two young children, reassuring them that she would not tell anyone what had happened. But she could tell that she wouldn't get any answer from Keima, who eyes showed that he was upset. As for Urara, she kept weeping, wanting to meet her grandfather. Abruptly, Yanagi came bolting in, asking as to what had happened. Yanagi was in a complete fray of confusion, having been told that Urara had sexually harassed a classmate, while Ms. Aoi tried to quiet her down. She gave her deep apologizes to Keima, thereafter scolding Urara. Bringing out her cellphone, Yanagi contacted the Shiratori household, reporting her current circumstances. When she mentioned that Urara was the one who had caused the trouble, the person on the other side of the phone yelled and cursed. She apologized, stating that she would find out the true story. But then, she had heard a questionable request from the other side of the phone. She ended her call, telling Ms. Aoi that she would "borrow" the two children, stating that the president wished to meet Keima. Hearing her grandfather being mentioned, Urara jumped up in excitement, but Keima stopped her silently. Yanagi brought the two children towards the car, telling Ms. Aoi not to spread any information of this event to anyone. All Ms. Aoi could do was see Yanagi take the children away, as she herself complained by Yanagi's selfish acts. As Yanagi tried to get in contact with Keima's family, Urara and Keima sat in the back of the car, waiting. Urara was glad that the plan was successful. Yet, Keima warned Urara that it was not over yet, so she shouldn't lower her guard still. She was astounded by Keima, since she now gets to see her grandfather after following Keima's command. In a flashback to what had happened after Keima had agreed to show his body, his actual favor was, "When you take my clothes off...cry loudly!!" Urara was puzzled by this request, but Keima told her that if she did this, they would be able to see her grandfather. As the car started to move, Keima thought to himself how he knew the teacher was approaching and that this would then result in a scandal. Urara was hyped up to see her grandfather, but she was surprised when Keima told her that he too was looking forward to seeing her grandfather. He was the one responsible for the construction on the coastline, therefore Keima needs to stop it before the runaway spirits come... Trivia *The title is an indirect reference to - 禁じられた遊び (Forbidden Games) - a French 1950 war movie References Category:Chapters